Photoelectronic device incorporating a semiconductor laser (semiconductor laser chip) are used as light sources for information processing apparatuses and light sources for optical communication.
One well-known type of photoelectronic devices is photoelectronic devices (semiconductor laser devices) having a box-type package structure.
Referring to passive alignment mounting utilizing a silicon platform, for example, passive alignment type optical modules are known which has a structure in which a silicon platform is mounted in a package having leads and a cover; a laser diode, a monitor photodiode and a pig-tail optical fiber are mounted on the silicon platform; and a presser plate is mounted.